Theme Songs
by white tiger freak
Summary: Music speaks to and through everyone. A.K.A The Chipmunks find songs that represent themselves. Sonfic-ish.
1. Curiosity

**Hi there! I'm white tiger freak. Okay I'm going to cut to the chase. I have a slight obsession with trying to find songs that fit people (theme songs if you will) and one day I was reading an Alvin and the Chipmunks story, while playing my iPod and this was born. This is not my normal story, but I think you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Story wide disclaimer: I own... um... give me a moment... I own... I got nothin'**

* * *

Curiosity

Simon and Theodore were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria, when a red tornado (also known as their brother Alvin) went past them at top speed, and accidentally knocked Simon to the ground.

"Whoa! Hey Alvin!"

Alvin stops, turns around, and gives his younger brother a hand. "Sorry Si! I'm in a rush."

Theo squeaks, "Why?"

Alvin gets hyped up and bounces from foot to foot. "I came up with this great song, but my song book is in my locker and I need to get it! I'll see you guys later!" He dashes off around the corner and out of sight.

Simon shakes his head. "And there he goes."

"You know how much he loves music Simon."

"I know." He sighs.

They continue walking down the hall when they hear it.

_**Because he writes every note and he writes every line**_

_**And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind**_

_**It's like a design is written in his head every time**_

_**Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme**_

"Hey Simon?"

"Yeah."

"Does this song remind you of anyone? Or is it just me?"

Simon thinks on this for a moment and keeps listening.

**_This is ten percent luck_**

**_Twenty percent skill_**

**_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_**

**_Five percent pleasure_**

**_Fifty percent pain_**

**_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_**

"You're right it reminds me a bit about Alvin."

Theodore nods. "Think we can ask who's playing it what the songs called?"

"I don't see why not." Simon looks around and spots some girls on a bench nearby doing homework and talking. A brunette with blue eyes has her phone out, where the song is coming from. "Excuse me. May I know what song you're playing?"

She turns to him. "Sure! It's called Remember the Name by a rap group called Fort Minor. It's a great song if you can ignore some of the edgier parts."

Simon tilts his head. "Edgier?"

The girl laughs. "Sorry. There's two versions of the song. A clean cut where the cursing is cut out and the original. I prefer the clean cut myself. It's easier to enjoy music when you don't flinch at every curse word." She facepalms. "I'm rambling! I'm sorry. I just love music."

"It's no problem my brothers and I do that all the time. Thank you for your help."

"No problem! Bye!" She waves as he walks off and continues talking to her friends.

Simon gets back to Theodore. "Well, we now know what it's called. We can find it and share it with Alvin and the Girls."

"I think we should play it for the girls first."

"Good idea Theo. They should be outside at our table during lunch, we can play it then."

~Timeskip~

Simon and Theodore open the door to the picnic tables armed with food, when they spot the Chipettes.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Eleanor." Theodore greets bashfully.

Eleanor returns it. "Hey Theodore."

Simon sets his tray down and looks for his brother. "Is Alvin in the music room again?"

Brittney sniffs. "Of course he is. He always is when he has an idea for a song."

Jenette nods. "Yeah he told as he was running by earlier that he would see us in class, probably."

Brittney gets back to dissecting her lunch. "Why do you ask?"

"Theo and I think we found a song that describes Alvin and we wanted your opinion."

"Really?" Eleanor seems interested. "What song?"

"Remember the Name by Fort Minor."

"Well hurry and play it!" Brittney pushes her tray away and gets closer to the phone.

"Okay! Jeeze!" Simon hits play.

You ready, let's go

_**Yeah, for those of you that want to know**_

_**What we're all about, it's like this, y'all c'mon**_

_**It's just ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**_

_**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**_

_**Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**_

_**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**_

"That does sound a little like you guys after your whole Ian ordeal." Points out Jenette.

Simon nods and thinks about those days on the road. _'Alvin was always practicing the dance moves so he could help out me and Theo.'_

**_Mike, he doesn't need his name up in lights_**

**_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_**

**_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_**

**_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know_**

**_But no, he knows the code, it's not about the salary_**

**_It's about reality and makin' some noise, makin' the story_**

**_Makin' sure his clique stays up_**

**_That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up_**

Britt shakes her head at the first line, but then agrees with the rest. _'Alvin likes the spotlight a little too much to be modest about his career, but he doesn't really care about the money just making music.'_

**_Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much_**

**_Never concerned with status but still leavin' them starstruck_**

**_Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact_**

**_That many misjudged him because he makes a livin' from writing raps_**

Simon shakes his head at this part. "Not exactly true. Alvin can be full of himself on stage."

Brittney flips her hair back. "Yeah he can be such a stage hog."

The other give her looks.

"What?"

_'Pot, kettle, have you met?'_

**_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_**

**_Never askin' for someone's help, to get some respect_**

**_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_**

**_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_**

Eleanor nods to this. "That part is very Alvin."

"Yeah Alvin almost never asks for help when writing songs or practicing."

"He just lets it flow."

"He has a talent for songwriting."

_**It's just twenty percent skill, eighty percent fear**_

_**Be one hundred percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill**_

_**Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames**_

_**And I heard him wreckin' with the Crystal Method, name of the game**_

_**Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church**_

**_I'm like, bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse_**

**_This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin' him guest spots_**

**_His stock's through the roof I heard with S-dot_**

They all shake their heads.

_'That's more Daves concern than Alvins.'_

**_It's just ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_**

**_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_**

**_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_**

**_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_**

They all bobs their heads along to this part.

"That is still so true."

**_They call him Ryu the sick and he's spitting fire at Mike_**

**_Got him out the dryer he's hot found him in fort minor with Tak_**

**_Been a nihilist porcupine, he's a, he's a_**

**_The type woman want to be with and rappers hope he get_**

**_Eight years in the makin', patiently waitin' to blow_**

**_Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe_**

**_He's got a partner in crime his is equally dope_**

**_You won't believe the kind of that comes out of this kid's throat_**

"Despite how crude this part is, it is still fairly accurate."

"Yeah most still can't believe we can sing."

**_Tak, he's not your everyday on the block_**

**_He knows how to work with what he's got_**

**_Makin' his way to the top, people think it's a common owners name_**

**_People keep asking him was it given at birth_**

**_Or does it stand for an acronym_**

**_No he's livin' proof, got him rockin' the booth_**

**_He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_**

**_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_**

**_Dedicated to what they doing give a hundred percent_**

**_Forget Mike, nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_**

**_It seems like he's never got time_**

**_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_**

**_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_**

**_It's like a design is written in his head every time_**

**_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_**

**_And those are the fellows, he runs with, those kids that he signed_**

**_Ridiculous, without even tryin', how do they do it_**

They all nod to this. That part was very Alvin and his dedication to music and performing.

**_It's just ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_**

**_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_**

**_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_**

**_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_**

**_It's just ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_**

**_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_**

**_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_**

**_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_**

**_Yeah, Fort Minor, M. Shinoda_**

**_Styles of Beyond, Ryu, Takbir, Machine Shop_**

The all lean back away from the phone speakers.

Brittney shakes he head. "You guys were right. That was a very Alvin song."

The other girls nod in agreement.

"Yeah when we first heard it, I immediately thought about the times he's up all night writing songs or when he's practicing dance moves for hours."

Simon puts away the phone. "Don't forget when we'll be doing chores and he'll just start singing whatever comes to mind."

Theodore turns to Simon. "Yeah remember when he was opening that pack of cheese balls and he just started singing. Oh what was he singing…?"

Simon thinks about and snaps, _**"You can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a cheese balls man. No time to talk and whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you gotta love cheese balls, gotta love cheese balls. Ah ah ah ah. Get in my belly, cheese balls get in there. Ah ah ah ah. Staying alive!"**_

The chipettes laugh as Simon and Theodore take a bow.

"That song is very Alvin."

Jeanette shakes her head. "Anyway, so are you guys going to play that song for him?"

The boys look at each other.

"I'm not sure if we should. Alvin already has a big head, finding out there is a song out there that describes him may make it worse." Simon shrugs.

"I don't know." Eleanor is hesitant to continue. "I think he might like to know about it at least."

Theodore nods. "Yeah Simon. Who knows maybe he knows songs that describe us. Wouldn't that be fun!"

Simon agrees. "You're right why don't we go find the wayward chipmunk before class and play him the song."

"Okay! Do any of you want to come?"

The girls decline and send them on their way.

* * *

**If you recognize the quote I left in this chapter you get a virtual cookie.**


	2. Questions

**The song in this chapter is Music is Healing by Florida-Georgia Line which I also do not own.**

* * *

Questions

The smart and nice ones of the Chipmunk trio could be seen walking down to the music room.

"Hey Si?"

"Yeah Theo."

"What song do you think Alvin would think describes me?"

Simon seems to think for a moment. "I don't know Theo. All I know is- actually I just hope Alvin doesn't use the munchkin song from Wizard of Oz to describe either of us or anything too silly."

Theodore starts giggling at the idea. "He won't. I know it."

Simon just gives him a skeptical hum as they approach the music room.

They walk into the room to find their older brother Alvin playing the piano. They're about to grab his attention when he starts singing.

_**Tears on a six string**_

_**Another angel gone**_

_**Leavin' you all alone**_

_**Dealin' with your demons**_

_**I know you layin' there wonderin'**_

_**If your prayers ever make it through the ceilin' too**_

_**Yeah I know what you goin' through**_

Alvin starts swaying as the tempo picks up. Simon gets out his phone to record the song and motions to Theo to text the girls to get to the music room as fast as they can.

_**If I could write the perfect song**_

_**Make a little right out of all the wrongs**_

_**Would you close your eyes?**_

_**Would you let it in?**_

_**Would you light your candle against the wind?**_

_**If I could sing the perfect words**_

_**And change the world, unhurt the hurt**_

_**That we're all feelin'**_

_**Stop the bleedin'**_

_**Get back to believin'**_

_**Love is the answer and music is healin'**_

The girls show up in time for Alvin to slow down the song again.

"Guys what's going on-"

"Shhhhhh!" Theo points to the piano and girls quiet down before they're noticed by Alvin.

_**And there's a lot of souls lookin' for the high road**_

_**Everybody's needin'**_

_**Maybe just a little simple melody**_

_**Is all we need to keep our broken hearts beatin' true**_

_**And get the whole world in tune**_

The other chipmunks start swaying to the song.

_Britt swoons a little. "This song is so pretty."_

_**If I could write the perfect song**_

_**Make a little right out of all the wrongs**_

_**Would you close your eyes?**_

_**Would you let it in?**_

_**Would you light your candle against the wind?**_

_**If I could sing the perfect words**_

_**And change the world, unhurt the hurt**_

_**That we're all feelin'**_

_**Stop the bleedin'**_

_**Get back to believin'**_

_**Love is the answer and music is healin'**_

Alvin plays the instrumental section with his eyes closed.

'_He's really gotten into the song."_

'_Is he writing this as he's playing or does just feel for this song?'_

_**Yeah I know in my heart of hearts**_

_**That we ain't where we're supposed to be**_

_**And everybody's got their scars**_

_**But we can live in harmony, yeah**_

_**Your song is playin'**_

_**Your song is playin'**_

_**It's gonna save ya**_

_**It's gonna save ya**_

_**When you're layin' there wonderin'**_

_**If your prayers ever make it through the ceilin' too**_

_**Yeah I know what you goin' through**_

The others think he's done, but the energy comes back full force for one last run at the chorus.

_**If I could write the perfect song**_

_**Make a little right out of all the wrongs**_

_**Would you close your eyes?**_

_**Would you let it in?**_

_**Would you light your candle against the wind?**_

_**If I could sing the perfect words**_

_**And change the world, unhurt the hurt**_

_**That we're all feelin'**_

_**Stop the bleedin'**_

_**Get back to believin'**_

_**Love is the answer and music is healin'**_

_**Love is the answer and music is healin'**_

_**You gotta believe it**_

_**Love is the answer and music is healin'**_

As the last note echoes in the room, Alvin's unknown audience starts cheering and startles the musician.

"Ahhhh! Guys…" Sheepish look. " How much of that did you hear?"

The boys share a glance. "All of it. We invited the girls about halfway through it and I got most of it on video."

Alvin glares at Simon, who just gives him an innocent expression.

Brittney gets closer to the piano. "The song was great Alvin, but why did you write a country song?"

Alvin shrugs. "I don't know it just seemed to fit better that way. Most other genres wouldn't have gotten the message out as well I guess."

"Well I like it!"

"So do I!"

"Me too!"

Alvin looks proud, "Thanks guys. Maybe I'll put it on the next album."

Theodore remembers what they originally there for. "Hey Alvin?" Alvin looks at his youngest brother. "We came here to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What song do you think best describes each of us?" Alvin goes wide eyed for a second.

"What brought this on?" Now Theo looks sheepish.

"We found a song that we thought described you, but you're better at this type of thing so we thought we would ask you for ones about us."

Alvin seems curious. "What song did you find about me?" He gains a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Was it 'I'm Too Sexy'?"

Britt punches him in the shoulder as he starts laughing. "You wish Alvin!"

Jeanette gives him a look as well before continuing. "We're serious Alvin. We thought you would have some ideas."

Simon joins in. "And we won't play yours if you don't at least think about it seriously."

"Please Alvin." Eleanor gives him a pout and he caves.

"Alright! Alright give me until after school to think about and we can play them at home. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**I don't know what happened exactly. This was supposed to be a one-shot than it sprouted wings and started breathing fire when I tried to contain it.**


	3. Results

_**For the sake of not boring readers and so that if necessary I can adjust I'm not going to actually put the whole songs on here, but I would encourage people to listen to the songs if only to tell me if they match well.**_

_**Now remember that when the songs are listed they will listen to it, so I will not be writing it out.**_

Now if anyone has suggestions for a better song for any of them leave me a review or a PM.

* * *

Results

The Chipettes were waiting outside for the boys so they could walk home together.

"So what song do you think he'll give you Jen?"

"I don't know El. What about you Britt?"

She shrugs impatient to get to the Seville place so they could find out. '_I hope he doesn't think so badly of me as to give me a horrible song.'_

Eleanor is the first to spot them. "There they are!" Jeanette and Brittney turn to where she's pointing and see Theodore and Simon heckling Alvin.

"Come on tell us!"

"Yeah what did ya pick Alvin?"

"I told you we'll discuss it at home."

"Oh come on Alvin!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No and if you ask one more time I won't do it at all."

The others pout. "Fine."

They all start walking to the Seville residence, with only a couple attempts from the girls at getting Alvin to talk to disrupt the silence, everyone thinking on arriving at home and finally getting answers. When they get there they all say hi to Dave and go to the guys room. They all gather around on Alvin's bed and get comfortable.

Brittney is the first to break the silence. "Okay Alvin we're here. Stop keeping us in suspense already! Please!"

"Okay! Okay!" He pulls out a notebook and his phone. "What I'm going to do is list the song and who sings it, then I'm going to say why, and finally I'll play it on my phone. Any problems with the plan?" They shake their heads. "Good. Okay first up Theodore since he actually asked me first. I chose "Humble and Kind by Tim McGraw" this song is basically about always being a good person no matter what happens and that just made me think of Theo." He brings it up on his phone.

_**Hold the door say please say thank you.**_

_**Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie.**_

_**I know you got mountains to climb, but**_

_**Always stay humble and kind.**_

_**When the dreams you're dreamin' come to you,**_

_**When the work you put in is realized,**_

_**Let yourself feel the pride, but**_

_**Always stay humble and kind.**_

Theodore hugs Alvin when the song is over. "Thanks, I really like the song Alvin."

"You're welcome Theo." He pulls away and grabs his notebook. "Okay next up Simon. The song "Weird Science by Oingo Boingo." Don't give me that look!"

Simon was glaring at Alvin. "Are you just trying to insult me using music?"

Alvin started shaking his head vehemently. "No! No! No! The title may make you think that, but I thought that the lyrics fit you pretty well. With all the science-y stuff you do and experimental things…"

Jeanette asks, "Who's Oingo Boingo?"

"It's thing band from the 80's, which despite their fashion choices had some good bands like KISS, Aerosmith, Duran Duran, and Bon Jovi. Anyway onto the song."

_**Things I've never seen before**_

_**Behind bolted doors**_

_**Talent and imagination**_

_**Not what teacher said to do**_

_**Makin' dreams come true**_

Simon seems placated by the end of the song. "Okay it's a pretty good song. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"No problem Si. Just remember I did put some thought into this. I didn't just pull these out of a hat." He grabs the notebook, "Okay who's next. I have Jeanette listed next so you're up."

She looks nervous. "Are you sure I have to go next?"

Alvin nods. "For you I thought about "Stories by Paige O'Hara" it's basically because of how much you like to read books and try to get others excited about it, that I chose this one."

_**I'll read him stories**_

_**From picture books**_

_**All filled with wonder**_

_**Magic worlds where**_

_**The impossible**_

_**Becomes the everyday**_

Jeanette is a little teary eyed after it's over. "I love that song! Thanks Alvin." Eleanor awwws at the look she and Simon share.

"You're welcome Jen. Okay Eleanor you're up next. This one actually took me the longest to decide." She gives him a hurt look. "It's not because of you! I just couldn't decide between a couple songs. I literally had to put the lyrics right by each other to decide which one was better." She perks up and looks excited.

"Well tell me which one it is!"

"I'll Be There for You by The Rembrandts. You're always sticking up for people, cheering them up when they have a bad day, and are ready to help at any moment that this song was the one I thought best for you."

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(When the rain starts to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(Like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**('Cause you're there for me too)**_

"That is very true about Eleanor. Nice choice Alvin!"

"Thanks Theo! And last, but not least Brittney. I'll admit this took me about 10 seconds to decide, but it was because it came to mind immediately and I couldn't think of any other song after it. New Classic by Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez. It's basically about being the next big thing and following your dreams and just thought it was you in a song."

_**You're the new classic**_

_**You're the new P-Y-T**_

_**Stands for paid, young and**_

_**Taking on the world from the driver's seat**_

_**You look so classic**_

_**Fantastic**_

_**When you're on that floor**_

_**Bring the beat back once more**_

_**Let me see you do that**_

Brittney seems in shock when the song is over. '_Does this mean he likes me? Like "likes me likes me?' _

Everyone looks at her a little worried at her silence. Alvin actually leans over to shake her shoulder, "Hey Britt, you okay? Britt? Brittn-" She kisses him on the cheek and goes for the door, hiding her blush.

"Thanks for the song Alvin. It's perfect maybe we can sing it together sometime." And she's gone. Everyone is once again in shock. The girls look at the boys who have confused looks on their faces.

Eleanor is the first to get off the bed. "I guess we'll see you guys later? We'll talk to Brittney. Thanks for the song Alvin!"

Jeanette joins her at the door. "Yeah thanks Alvin!" They leave the room and house after their wayward sister.

The boys all look at each other and shrug. '_Girls…'_

"Going on… so what song did you find for me?"


End file.
